Sweet Mistake
by Ren-sama23
Summary: Lately, Tsuna feels that Dino and Kyoya are being closer than before. He feels so jealous about it and he doesn't even know why. 1827.


**Ren-sama's Note:**

**Hi, guys~! I miss the 1827 pair so much. It's been a while since I last made a story of them together! **

**This is actually a short fict about my frustration on the D18 pair. (Sorry for the fans of those two! But I just can't imagine Kyoya with somebody else. And an uke even!)**

**Warning: Most likely OOC Tsuna.**

**Disclaimer: KHR isn't mine.**

**.**

Lately, Tsuna's supposed older brother Dino and his elusive guardian Kyoya Hibari were always seen together. May it be some training or simply going somewhere else, the two of them would always be with one another. He's not the only one who's noticing it too. Everyone kept saying that those two were becoming a lot closer and closer to each other. The other guardians even thought they were actually going out.

He wasn't sure if he's jealous that his older brother had somehow preferred Kyoya's company over him or if it was actually his jealousy over his guardian accompanying a different boss. But his annoyance was increasing everyday and he didn't know what to do anymore. He knew he was being childish about it but he still couldn't help but feel awful every time those two were together.

Gokudera and the others were already noticing that he looked like he's not enjoying Dino's company as much anymore. He's also ignoring Kyoya's presence at school now even though he knew the raven had done nothing wrong to him. Tsuna didn't know how or when this sick feeling inside him started but he knew it wasn't always there. He used to admire Dino for being able to make Kyoya obey. He also liked hearing about Kyoya whenever Dino would start his talk about his problematic student. But lately, he would try to tune Dino's voice out, whether or not the male was talking about his cloud guardian.

He'd feel so bad about it afterwards but he still couldn't help but do it… because _he's jealous._

Tsuna huffed as he started walking alone quietly in the busy streets of the city. He couldn't help but scowl too. He remembered the incident earlier and he couldn't help but bristle in indignation even more, although only inwardly.

Dino was supposed to accompany him to the city library in order to return some books that he borrowed the other week. It wasn't even Tsuna who suggested the idea. It was Dino who said he didn't have anything to do and pleaded the brunette that he wanted to see the city library too. But just as he was about to go out to meet Dino earlier, the blonde called him and said he couldn't make it anymore since he was with Kyoya at the moment. After that, the brunette already hung up. Dino tried calling him again but he simply stared at his phone and afterwards turned it off.

Tsuna could already feel his tears beneath his eyes as he ran towards the library. In the end, he wasn't able to return the books because he was already crying by the time he got to the place. Instead of going back home, he went to a children's park near the library and sat on a swing. The place was already deserted since it was almost dusk. _Really, what's wrong with him..? _"I hate this… I hate this…" He mumbled as he continuously tried to wipe his cheeks.

He thought for sure that his ugly feeling would disappear once he got used to seeing Dino and Kyoya together. But it seemed to be getting worse. He sobbed when the pain in his heart rekindled once more.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Dino-san… Hibari-san…" He sobbed quietly. It took him almost an hour to finally recover himself. By that time, the whole park was already abandoned and everything was dark. Even then, he didn't move from his position. He used his feet to swing back and forth gently just as he tried to think of an alibi for ending the call with Dino so abruptly. He also needed to apologize. He was the one in the wrong, just like always.

"Tsuna!" Tsuna almost jumped in surprise when someone suddenly called his name. He looked around and saw Dino running towards him. He initially wanted to run away, knowing full well that he'd hurt the blonde unnecessarily again. But he chose to stay in his ground. _He wanted to talk to Dino._

"Good evening, Dino-san." He tried to greet the man with enthusiasm but he knew he failed miserably when Dino looked at him with worry and confusion.

"So you're here. We've been looking for you. Tsuna, I'm sorry for what happened earlier." Dino sat in the swing beside the brunette. "I know you're angry about it. I promised to go with you but I backed out at the last minute. I've had an important errand with Kyoya so… I'm really sorry."

Tsuna looked down on his feet and he swayed back and forth gently. "No. It's my fault." He mumbled after a while.

Dino didn't answer for several minutes. The silence was awkward and the blonde knew he had to ask the thing that was bothering him for some time now. "Tsuna, I want to ask you something." When Tsuna looked sideways at him, he inhaled to gather enough courage to ask the younger male. "I think I've done something wrong to you, aside from the incident earlier. I'm a bit slow regarding those things so I might not have noticed it. But I feel like you're distancing yourself to me these past few weeks. I want to know what I did wrong so–" Dino's eyes widened when Tsuna suddenly started crying again. "Tsuna! Are you alright? Is it my fault?"

Tsuna simply shook his head as he sobbed uncontrollably. He didn't want to break down in front of Dino like this. But the way the blonde talked earlier, he felt even guiltier about everything.

"Tsuna, please talk to me." Dino already stood up from the swing and immediately knelt in front of Tsuna. "Please don't cry."

Dino tried his best to cheer his younger brother up, even going to the point of using Reborn on him. He even tried to try some pretty lame joke he heard on TV just to stop Tsuna from crying. He smiled and heaved a sigh of relief when the brunette chuckled a little at his last joke.

"Dino-san… I'm… I'm so ashamed of myself." Tsuna wiped his tears using the hanky Dino gave him. "I'm the worst… even you, Dino-san, will hate me if you knew what kind of person I am…" The blonde was about to say otherwise but the teen simply shook his head before he continued. "It's true that I was distancing myself from you. But it's not your fault… I do not deserve to be your younger brother, Dino-san… I'm sorry…" He sniffed one last time at the end of his statement.

"I don't understand, Tsuna." Dino answered after a while. He kept on trying to think of what Tsuna could mean but he just couldn't make heads or tails about it.

Tsuna clenched his fists to gain some courage. "…I'm jealous, Dino-san…" He looked at Dino with eyes of pure guilt and pain before he felt the onslaught of tears again. He tried to remain calm this time. "I'm jealous… of you and Hibari-san… and I don't even know why…"

Dino's eyes widened at that. "But Tsuna…" He looked like he wanted to say something but Tsuna cut him off again. If he let Dino speak now, he might lose his confidence and not say anything anymore.

"I kept thinking that it might be because you're getting closer to him even though I'm your younger brother… or maybe because he prefers your company over mine, his own boss…" Tsuna clenched his fists tighter. "I… I used to think that those were the reasons… But lately, I don't know anymore… I don't like it when I think that you two are going out… I'm so confused… and I–"

"So Reborn was right after all!" Dino chuckled, effectively surprising the brunette. Tsuna looked at him in confusion. "You see, Tsuna. Reborn said you're in love with Kyoya but you're so dense that you don't even realize it yourself."

"Eh?" Tsuna's eyes widened at that. "I… I'm not!" He visibly blushed at the accusation. But somehow, he felt that what Dino was saying made sense. Dino was also close with the brunette's other guardians but Tsuna could only feel jealousy when it came to Kyoya. There's also the fact that Kyoya seemed colder to him than usual so it upset him greatly.

"I'm so sorry, Tsuna." Dino voiced. "It's all my fault after all. When I heard from Reborn about your feelings, I felt that I have to do something about it somehow. I want to help you since I'm your older brother."

"But you're going out with him…" Tsuna looked even more confused now.

"That's not true!" Dino couldn't help but sigh. "Kyoya will definitely kill me if I tell you this now, but…" He gulped, probably readying himself to be bitten to death. "I was given a task by the Ninth to determine if Kyoya is fit to be the partner of the Tenth Boss. But when Reborn said those words about your feelings, I feel like I want to assist Kyoya on how to pass in the Ninth's eyes. I was really just assisting him, Tsuna. But Reborn said that if you see Kyoya and I together more often, it will help you realize your feelings. I was doubtful about it but I guess… it worked…" He patted Tsuna's head. "Although… I didn't realize that I will hurt you in the process. I shouldn't have listened to Reborn–"

Tsuna could already feel his tears again, for an entirely different reason this time. He didn't let Dino finish anymore as he hugged the blonde tightly. "I'm sorry, Dino-san. And also… thank you."

Dino blinked in surprise at first but he smiled as he felt the tight knot in his chest loosen. He was about to hug Tsuna too but then he felt the familiar sensation of one guardian's killing intent not too far away from him. _So he's watching after all. _Dino smirked. He knew Kyoya was already fuming with so much jealousy by now. The raven specially hated it whenever Dino put his arms around Tsuna like he owned the Vongola boss.

And now, for the final show, he hugged Tsuna and kissed the latter's forehead, effectively making the brunette blush. "You're so cute, Tsuna, hugging me like thi–" He fell on the ground unconscious when a flying object suddenly hit him on the head.

"Hiieekkk! D-Dino-san!" Tsuna panicked when he saw Dino's condition. But then he saw what the glinting object was and was deeply surprised to see the weapon of the crime – a bloodied pair of tonfa. "H-Hibari-san..?" He asked, as if the tonfa would answer him of its owner's location.

"You two dare make out in a public place. I'll bite you both to death." Tsuna gulped when he heard the all-too-familiar deadly threat.

Kyoya looked at Dino's unconscious form and Tsuna's wide eyes looking at him with disbelief, prominent blush adorning the brunette's cheeks. He felt satisfied somehow. He smirked as he held out his hand for Tsuna to take. "Get up, Little Animal."

The brunette shyly took the offered hand as he stood up. But Kyoya used that very hand to pull him closer. The raven held him by the waist to keep him locked and leaned down. "H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna's eyes widened when he felt cold but soft lips cover his own. The kiss was gentle and chaste, only lasting for some seconds, but it still made the brunette blush up to the tips of his ears. He covered his mouth in embarrassment. "H-Hibari-san!"

"Tsunayoshi," the raven called with such a gentle voice. Tsuna gulped when he felt his heart skip a beat at the way his name was called. But then the gleam in Kyoya's eyes suddenly became feral. "I'll make you pay for ignoring me these past few weeks. I'll bite you to death."

"E-Eh?!" Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw Kyoya take his other tonfa from the ground and settled in an offensive stance. "Hibari-san!?" And then Kyoya attacked. "Hiiiekkk!" He screamed as he started running away from the place, chased by his strongest guardian. _Maybe falling in love with Kyoya was a really bad idea! _But then, he could still feel his heart thumping wildly in his chest as the raven chased after him all throughout the city.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"How long are you going to pretend to be out cold?" A baby's voice made Dino look up. He chuckled sheepishly as he sat up.

"Will that be alright, Reborn?" Dino asked as they saw Kyoya and Tsuna in the distance.

Reborn smirked. "One of the conditions the Ninth set is that Kyoya should be able to protect Tsuna from any threat. Kyoya protected him from you just now."

"I'm not a threat to Tsuna!" Dino blurted out as he pouted. Reborn suddenly wanted to kick him. "And he didn't protect Tsuna! He was just jealous! He even took advantage of my younger brother! He doesn't deserve Tsuna!"

"Another condition of the Ninth is that Kyoya should be strong enough to beat Tsuna in a fight." Reborn continued, deeming his former student's outburst irrelevant. "I'm sure he'll beat that Dame-student in no time at all."

"No!" Dino shouted. "If Kyoya manages to fulfill all the conditions, he can marry Tsuna! I won't allow it! I definitely won't allow my younger brother–!" And he was already out cold again, courtesy of one pissed off Reborn.

"I won't allow you to marry Tsuna either." The Arcobaleno said before he smirked. "It's not fun if Tsuna won't end up in the hands of a sadistic lover."

**.**

**.END.**

**.**

**.**

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**I actually wanted this to end with some smut. But somehow, the ending became like that and I don't know how I would insert some smut. I feel like it would ruin the whole story if I try to force it. For those who wish for smut, I'll probably write another 1827 or 182769 in the near future so please be patient.**

**Anyway, review please?**


End file.
